


Time Capsule

by chanbaekice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekice/pseuds/chanbaekice
Summary: Matalik na magkaibigan sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, maamin kaya nila sa isa't isa ang nararamdaman o hihintayin na lang nilang time capsule ang sumagot





	Time Capsule

**Title** : Time Capsule  
**Rating** : G  
**Pair** : Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**Side Pairs** : Chanyeol/D.O., Baekhyun/Sehun  
**Length** : 5734 words  
**Warnings** : character death  
**Summary** : Matalik na magkaibigan sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, maamin kaya nila sa isa't isa ang nararamdaman o hihintayin na lang nilang time capsule ang sumagot..

 

Time Capsule

"I hate cucumber." Seven year old Baekhyun said while removing the sliced cucumber from his food. "I don't want to eat this. Why they are insisting me to eat something like this? I hate the smell and also the taste." 

"Hi." Someone said. Napalingon si Baekhyun sa nagsalita. Nakaupo na pala ito sa tabi niya.

"H-hello." Nag aalangan niyang bati sa kaharap na batang katulad niya. 

"Narinig kita. You hate cucumber? Me? I hate spicy foods. But my parents keep on insisting me to try it. If you want, let's exchange food." Sabi nito kay Baekhyun. 

Sinipat muna niya ang hitsura ng kaharap na bata. "Okay. Call. By the way, I'm Baekhyun. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Chanyeol. We're classmates. I'm new in this school. Will you be my first friend here?" Chanyeol asked. 

"Ok. Chanyeol, simula ngayon, friends na tayo." Baekhyun smiled at his new friend. Simula noon palagi na silang magkasama. Inseparable. Di mapaghiwalay. Kung nasaan si Chanyeol, dapat nandoon din si Baekhyun. 

 

"Baekhyun bilisan mo naman. First day of school tapos male-late tayo?" Reklamo ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan. Sa bahay nila natulog si Baekhyun dahil naglaro sila ng uno cards kagabi. Grade 9 na sila ni Chanyeol at katulad ng dati ay magkaklase na naman sila.

"Sandali na lang. Kumalat pa kasi yung eyeliner ko. You know naman that I can't live without this." Sagot ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol tsked.

"Sinabi ko naman sa'yo. Kahit wala kang eyeliner, you still look great." Baekhyun put the eyeliner inside his bag. Humarap siya kay Chanyeol.

"Really? Am I pretty?" Pumikit pikit pa si Baekhyun na parang nagpapa-cute kay Chanyeol.

"Remove your eyeliner first." Inabutan ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan ng eye make up remover.

"Ang KJ mo talaga Park!" 

"Don't call me Park. That's not my name." Reklamo ni Chanyeol.

"What should I call you? Yoda? Dobi? Big ears?" Baekhyun said while laughing. 

"Baekhyunie, just do what I said. Remove that eyeliner." Natahimik si Baekhyun bigla. Hindi niya maintindihan ang nararamdaman kapag tinatawag siya ng kaibigan na Baekhyunie. Sinimulan na niyang alisin ang waterproof liquid eyeliner sa mata niya. Pagkaraan ay humarap siya muli kay Chanyeol.

"Tara na, pasok na tayo." Walang ganang sabi ni Baekhyun.

"You look good. You look pure and innocent when you're not wearing eyeliner. Let's go!" Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at lumabas na sila ng bahay. 

Habang naglalakad sila ay napansin niyang nakatingin si Baek sa lalaking nakasakay sa scooter. Naka uniform ito katulad sa suot nila.

"Bakit mo tinitingnan iyon Baekhyun? Crush mo ba?" Chanyeol said with a jealous tone.

"Crush agad. Tiningnan ko lang yung scooter niya. Ang saya siguro kung may scooter ka. Hindi na tayo maglalakad ng napakalayo papunta sa school." Sabi ni Baekhyun na tila nangangarap pa.

"Gusto mo ba yun?" Tanong ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun just nodded.

"Sige bukas pabibili ako kay appa." Pabirong sinabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Mayaman ang pamilya ni Chanyeol. Pag aari ng pamilya nila ang pinakamalaking shopping mall sa Bucheon. Kaya naman kahit pabiro lang ang pagkakasabi niya kay Baekhyun na bibili siya ng scooter ay tinotoo niya ito. 

The next day...

"Totoo ba yan? Is that a scooter? Is it real?" Baekhyun asked with a wide open eyes.

"Yes Baekhyunie. Yesterday, I asked appa to buy this for me. Then earlier this morning, I saw this in our garage." Chanyeol answered. Nilapitan ni Baekhyun ang scooter. Hinawakan pa niya ito.

"It's the latest model! How lucky are you Park!" 

"I told you not to call me Park. I have a name!" Chanyeol hissed. 

Baekhyun held his hand. "Chill okay? Chanyeolie." Chanyeol felt his heartbeat. It feels like it will come out from his ribcage. The way Baekhyun calls him feels good. 

"You should always call me Chanyeolie." Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Let's go. Male-late na tayo."

Sumakay si Chanyeol sa scooter. Napakunot ang noo niya dahil si Baekhyun ay nakatayo lang sa gilid at nakatingin lang sa kanya. 

"What are you waiting for? Sumakay ka na." Chanyeol said to him. Sinunod naman siya nito. Umangkas na ito sa kanya. "Humawak ka sa akin."

"Uh-huh." Baekhyun agreed. 

"Huwag ka sa scooter humawak. Hold my waist. Baka mahulog ka. Kasalanan ko pa." Chanyeol commanded him. Then Baekhyun put his arms around Chanyeol's waist. Masarap sa pakiramdam. Para bang niyakap na rin niya ang kaibigan.

"Baekhyun!" Naglalakad sila ni Chanyeol papasok sa school nang tawagin siya ni Sehun. Classmate rin nila ito at very vocal ito sa pagkakagusto kay Baekhyun. Tiningnan ito nang masama ni Chanyeol.

"What?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

"Nothing. Mauna na ko maglakad. Mag-usap na lang kayo." Then Chanyeol left them. Tatawagin pa sana ito ni Baekhyun kaya lang ay mabilis itong nakalayo sa kanila.

"Ano'ng problema nun? Nag-away ba kayo?" Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

"We're not that close para mag-away. Maybe he's jealous with me." 

"Sehun, walang dahilan para magselos siya. We're just friends. Bestfriends to be exact." Sabi ni Baekhyun na tila kinukumbinse ang sarili na friends nga lang talaga sila.

"Don't be so numb, Baekhyunie. Hindi siya vocal at straightforward katulad ko but he's definitely into you." 

"....."

"Okay. Change topic. Starting tomorrow, susunduin na kita sa inyo." Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Sehun.

"Pero kay Chanyeol ako sumasabay. Pagpasok at pag-uwi. You don't have to do that." Agad na naisip niya ang mararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Lagi naman niyang iniisip ito. Oo matagal na niya itong gusto. Nagsimula iyon three years ago. Nang iligtas siya nito dahil muntik na siyang masagasaan ng truck.

"I insist. If you want, I will talk to him--"

"No. Ako na lang." Gusto niya naman si Sehun. Sino ba ang hindi magkakagusto sa taong pinapakita sa'yo na gusto ka niya? Na special ka sa lahat. Naisip niya talaga si Chanyeol. Nagpabili pa naman ito ng scooter para sa kanya. Siguradong masasaktan ito.

 

Nakita ni Chanyeol na nagtatawanan sina Baekhyun at Sehun habang papasok sa classroom nila. Napahawak siya sa dibdib niya. Nakaramdam siya ng sakit. At selos. Matagal na niyang gusto ang kaibigan. Simula pa noong bago pa lang siya sa primary school at nakita niya itong inaalis ang cucumber sa pagkain nito. Mas lalong tumindi ang pagkakagusto niya kay Baekhyun nang makita niya ito na muntik nang masagasaan ng truck. Doon niya na-realize na hindi niya kakayanin kapag nawala sa kanya ang Baekhyunie niya. Lumapit sa kanya sina Baekhyun at Sehun na masaya pa rin na nag-uusap. Alam niyang gusto ng kaibigan niya ito. Sino ba naman siya para pigilan si Baekhyun sa kung sino ang gugustuhin nito? Kaibigan lang naman siya.

"Chanyeol, can we talk later? May sasabihin lang sana ako." Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi siya agad nakasagot. Kapag wala itong eyeliner ay napapatulala na lang siya sa ganda nito. He looks so pure and innocent. 

"Yeah. Sure." Sang-ayon niya sa kaibigan. Hindi siya mapakali habang nagkaklase. Hindi nga yata pumapasok sa isip niya ang mga sinasabi ng teacher nila. Kinakabahan siya. May idea na siya sa kung ano ang gustong sabihin nito ngunit tila ayaw tanggapin ng damdamin nya. 

Natapos ang klase na wala siyang naintindihan. Ang nasa isip niya ay si Baekhyun at kung ano ang sasabihin nito. Sa rooftop nila piniling mag-usap ni Baekhyun. 

"Hmmm. What it is?" He asked nervously. 

"Chanyeol. I like Sehun." Napapikit nang mariin si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"I know. Halata naman eh." Sinikap niyang maging kaswal sa pagsasalita.

"He offered me na siya na lang daw ang susundo at maghahatid sa akin everyday. Is that okay with you?" He asked him. Chanyeol is hurt. Alam niyang darating ang araw at may magugustuhan ang kaibigan niya.

"Okay lang sa akin. Kung yan ang makapagpapasaya sa'yo." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked at him. 

"Hindi mo ako pipigilan? Hindi ka man lang tatanggi?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

"Sinabi ko na di ba. Okay lang sa akin. Basta masaya ka." Wala ganang sagot nito.

"Thank you, Chanyeol." Niyakap siya ni Baekhyun. Instead na sumaya siya ay mas lalo lang siyang nalungkot. Alam niya na sa mga susunod na araw, pwedeng maging sila na ni Sehun. At tuluyan nang lalayo ito sa kanya.

 

Nangyari ang kinatatakutan ni Chanyeol. Naging official couple na sina Sehun at Baekhyun. Sobrang nasaktan siya sa nalaman niya. Siya na ang nagkusang lumayo kay Baekhyun. Iniwasan niya ito. Sa tuwing makakasalubong niya ang dalawa sa corridor ng school ay umiiba siya ng direksyon. Sa rooftop siya nagpapalipas ng breaktime. Wala naman kasi siyang ibang close friend maliban kay Baekhyun. Masyado niyang pinaikot ang mundo niya rito. Masyado niya itong minahal. Hindi naman niya maamin dahil takot siya na lumayo ito at masira ang pagkakaibigan nila. Mas ok na sa kanya yung siya na lang ang lumayo. Siya na lang ang magparaya. For Baekhyun's happiness.

Katatapos lang ng last subject nila. Lalabas na sana si Chanyeol ng classroom nang may biglang humila sa kamay niya. 

"Chanyeolie, let's talk. I'll wait for you at the rooftop." Baekhyun said.

"I'm busy. Kailangan kong umuwi nang maaga. Nasa bahay si Yoora noona and she needs me there." Pagsisinungaling ni Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, di ka pa rin nagbabago. Namumula pa rin ang tenga mo kapag di ka nagsasabi ng totoo." Sa sinabi ni Baekhyun ay napahawak si Chanyeol sa tenga niya.

"Baekhyun--" wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol nang hilahin siya ni Baekhyun paakyat sa rooftop. Di na niya maikakaila na namissed niya ito nang sobra. 

Pagkarating nila sa rooftop ay naupo si Chanyeol sa bench doon. Tumabi naman kaagad si Baekhyun sa kanya. Tinitigan niya ang huli. Sobra talaga siyang nangulila dito. 

"It's been weeks. Or months? Ano'ng nangyari sa atin Chanyeol? Akala ko ba walang magbabago. Bakit ka umiwas?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, what do you expect me to do? You have Sehun now. He's the one taking care of you. He replaced me and--"

"He didn't replace you. No one can replace my Chanyeolie." Baekhyun cut him.

"But he's you boyfriend. He loves you. He's enough for you. There is no need for me to stay with you." Chanyeol explained. Napailing si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"Don't you love me?" Baekhyun asked him. 

"What kind of question is that? Of course i love you. You're my bestfriend. We knew each other since we were seven. You don't have to ask me that--"

"Chanyeol, hanggang bestfriend lang ba talaga? Nothing more?" Patuloy na tanong ni Baekhyun. Bahagyang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol pero pilit niyang pinigil ang sarili na mag-react. Ayaw niyang makahalata si Baekhyun.

"Of course! Bestfriends only. Nothing more." He answered kahit na labas sa ilong ang sinabi niya.

"Ok. May isa pa akong sasabihin sa'yo. Wala na kami ni Sehun." Awtomatikong napalingon si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Minura niya sa isip ang sarili dahil di niya agad napansin ang lungkot sa mga mata ng kaibigan at taong mahal niya.

"What?? Anong nangyari? Akala ko ba ok kayo?" 

"Bumalik si Luhan. Yung ex niya. Nung una cool off lang ang gusto niya pero sabi ko maghiwalay na lang kami." Nakita ni Chanyeol na nangingilid ang luha ni Baekhyun kaya naman niyakap niya ito kaagad. Hinayaan niyang umiyak ito sa balikat niya.

"I know you. Sa akin ka lang nagpapakita ng totoong ikaw. Sa iba sinasabi mo ok ka lang pero pagdating sa akin, you're showing your soul. The real you. At yan ang gustong gusto ko sa'yo Baekhyunie. Di ko sasabihin sa'yo na wag nang umiyak. Di kita pipigilan na lumuha. Dahil kapag naiiyak mo lahat yan, eventually ay gagaan ang loob mo. Kaya iyak lang. Mauubos din yan." Chanyeol said to his crying friend. The love of his life. It hurts to see him like this but at least, siya ang nasa tabi nito. At alam niya na unti unti na naman silang babalik sa dati.

 

"Chanyeolie." Tawag ni Baekhyun sa atensyon ng kaibigan.

"Hmm?" 

"Alam mo ba kung ano meron bukas?" He asked. Sinarado ni Chanyeol ang libro na binabasa at itinuon ang atensyon kay Baekhyun.

"February 6, 2006. 7th year anniversary of our friendship." 

Baekhyun smiles widely. "Daebak. Naaalala mo pa rin." 

"Of course. It's been 7 years and you still don't like to eat cucumber."

"And you still can't eat spicy foods." They both laughed at each other. 

"Let's write a letter for each other." Baekhyun said.

"What? Letter? Are you kidding me? I'm not into sentimental things." Reklamo ni Chanyeol.

"Says the one that still keep the box and wrapper of pepero that I gave years ago." Baekhyun smirked at Chanyeol.

"You asked me to keep that. I only followed you!" Chanyeol hissed.

"Okay okay. But please write me a letter." Baekhyun still insisted.

"What kind of letter?" 

"Yung kapag nabasa ko 10 years later ay magugulat ako. Sabihin mo lahat nang gusto mong sabihin at ipagtapat sa akin. I will do the same." Baekhyun explained.

"Ok. Are we gonna put it in a time capsule?" Chanyeol jokingly asked.

"Exactly! Pano mo nalaman?" 

"Uh I'm just joking but seriously, we will do that? That's so ancient!" Napasimangot si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. "Okay okay. Let's do that. Huwag ka nang malungkot Baek."

"Yehey!! Don't forget. Write everything you wanna tell to me okay?" Paniniguro ni Baek.

"Yes! I will definitely write what's inside my heart!" 

That night, Chanyeol wrote a letter for Baekhyun. Sinabi niya lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin kay Baekhyun. Lahat ng nararamdaman niya para dito. Kung paano ito nagsimula. Kung paano siya nasaktan nang magkaroon na ng mahal si Baekhyun. Kung paanong di siya umaasa na mamahalin din siya ni Baekhyun sa paraang gusto niya.

 

"Is that a treasure chest? Are kidding me?" Gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

"Yes. It's an old jewelry box. I got this from eomma." Inilabas ni Baek ang dalawang maliit na mason jar. "And this. I bought this yesterday. Dito natin ilalagay ang letters" 

Binasa ni Chanyeol ang label na nakadikit sa dalawang mason jars.

To: Chanyeol

To be opened in February 6, 2016

From: Baekhyun

To: Baekhyun

To be opened in February 6, 2016

From: Chanyeol

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Sita ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

"Seriously? 2016? Ang tagal pa nun. 25 years old na tayo by that time." Chanyeol complained.

"I believe that's the purpose of the time capsule. Yung magugulat tayo once we opened it in 2016. Pwedeng pagtawanan natin or pwedeng iyakan natin." Baekhyun said while looking intently at Chanyeol.

"Basta ako. Kung ano yung sinulat ko, naniniwala ako na after 10 years ganyan pa rin ang sasabihin ko." Chanyeol confidently said. Baekhyun laughed.

"Are you sure? Let's see." He gave the mason jar to Chanyeol. Chanyeol insert his letter inside the container. Baekhyun did the same.

Sabay nilang inilagay sa treasure chest ang dalawang mason jar. Isinarado iyon ni Baekhyun at nilagyan ng padlock. They buried it sa likod ng bahay nila Baekhyun, malapit sa isang pine tree.

"Sigurado ka bang safe yan diyan?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"I'm sure since wala namang nangtatangkang pumasok dito." 

"Happy friendship anniversary Baekhyunie." Pagkasabi niya non ay iniabot niya ang regalo kay Baekhyun.

"What is this?" Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang maliit na box. It's a bracelet. May mga music notes na charm.

"Woooow! Thank you Chanyeolie!" He tiptoed and kissed Chanyeol's cheeks na ikinagulat naman nito.

"Y-You're welcome Baek. Ah . Uhm. I want to tell you something." 

"Ano yun?" Kinabahan bigla si Baekhyun. Di niya gusto ang kabang nadarama niya.

"We're moving in Seoul." Napayuko si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. Ayaw niyang makita ang malungkot na mukha ni Baek ngunit nagsimula na itong umiyak.

"Bakit?? Lalayuan mo na rin ako? Iniwan na nga ako ni Sehun. Pati ba naman ikaw?" He can feel his pain. He immediately hugged Baekhyun.

"Hindi ko naisip na iwan ka. We need to go. Nag expand ng business si appa. He decided na doon na lang ang main branch ng mall since Seoul is a big city. If you want, you can come with me. I will ask appa if pwede kitang isama." Chanyeol explained eagerly.

"Di ko iiwanan sina hyung, eomma at appa. Bata pa tayo Chanyeol. Kahit nandoon ka, iba pa rin kapag kasama ko sina eomma. Ayokong mahiwalay sa'yo. Nakakalungkot. Pero wala naman akong magagawa hindi ba?" Naiiyak na saad ni Baekhyun. Masakit isipin na yung tao na nakasanayan mong kasama sa araw araw ay hindi mo na makikita nang ganoon kadalas.

"Magkita na lang tayo sa college. You want to become a pianist right? I want to take music course. Sabay tayo mag take ng exam. We should aim for Korea University. Siguro naman by that time pwede ka nang tumira sa Seoul kasama ko." Sumang ayon naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"Okay. Basta don't forget, magkita tayo ng February 6, 2016 para buksan ang Time capsule." Baekhyun reminded him.

"Ok. Promise." Inilahad ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at nagpinky promise sila ni Baekhyun sa isat isa.

 

Sa unang try ay hindi nakapasa si Baekhyun sa Korea University. Pagkaraan noon ay naghintay siya ng isang taon para muling subukan kaya naman nakapasa na siya. Sa loob ng isang taon na iyon ay nawalan sila ng communication ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit bigla na lang itong hindi nagparamdam. Pinayagan na siya ng kanyang eomma na tumira sa Seoul. Bukas na ang alis niya papunta roon. Excited na siya. Alam niyang malaki ang Korea University pero sana magkita sila ni Chanyeol. Sobrang missed na niya ito. Kapag nakita niya ito ay agad niyang hihilahin ang tenga nito bilang ganti sa hindi niya pagpaparamdam ng isang taon.

Kinakabahan mo ngunit pilit na inayos ni Baekhyun ang paglalakad niya papasok sa university. Alam niyang maraming mas magaling sa kanya dito pero para sa kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol at pang world class pianist ang galing niya.

Sa unang araw niya sa university ay wala siyang nakitang Chanyeol. Nakilala naman niya si Kyungsoo. Isang voice major. Sobrang humanga siya sa galing nitong kumanta. Halatang anak mayaman dahil sa way ng pananamit nito. Lahat branded. Mahinhin pa itong kumilos. May class. Hindi katulad niya. Pero ayos lang, tanggap naman siya ni Chanyeol na ganoon siya.

"If you want, sabay ka na sa akin pauwi, on the way naman ako dun." Alok ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Hindi na. Okay lang ako. Thank you Kyungsoo." 

"Okay. Makikipagkita na lang muna ako sa boyfriend ko. He texted me and sabi niya namimiss na niya ako. Kahapon lang naman kami last na nagkita. Si Channie talaga!" Sabi nito na kinikilig pa.

"Channie pangalan ng boyfriend mo?" Kinakabahang tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi maganda ang nararamdaman niya. Parang gusto niyang magtakip ng tenga once na nagsalita si Kyungsoo.

"Yes. Chanyeol talaga ang name niya. Park Chanyeol.Channie lang tawag ko sa kanya." 

Kaya ba hindi na siya tinawagan pa ni Chanyeol dahil kay Kyungsoo? Kaya ba isang taon na itong wala sa buhay niya dahil may mahal na ito? Sobrang sakit nito para kay Baekhyun. Oo kaibigan lang naman siya pero mahal niya si Chanyeol. Hindi niya lang masabi ito pero mahal na mahal niya ito.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kyungsoo.

"Yeah. I'll go ahead. I need to do something. Bye friend." 

 

Alam niyang darating ang time na magkukrus ang landas nila ni Chanyeol. At nangyari iyon ngayon. Birthday ni Kyungsoo. Napilitan siyang pumunta dahil binantaan siya nito na magagalit kapag hindi siya dumating. Nakaupo lang siya sa gilid at pinagmamasdan si Chanyeol na masayang nakikipag usap kay Kyungsoo at sa mga kaibigan nito. Alam niyang nakita siya ni Chanyeol. Pero mas pinili nito na huwag siyang pansinin. Naninikip ang dibdib niya sa tuwing maiisip niyang binabalewala lang siya ngayon ng kaibigan niya. Bakit parang nagpapanggap ito na hindi siya kilala?

Nakita niyang pumasok sa loob ng bahay si Chanyeol kaya naman sinundan niya ito.

"Chanyeol." Napatigil sa paglalakad ito.

"Chanyeol, kausapin mo ako." Pag uulit pa ni Baekhyun. Humarap sa kanya si Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. I'm sorry." 

"Bakit ka nagsosorry? Dahil ba sa pagkawala mo ng isang taon? O dahil sa hindi mo pagtupad na kukuha ka ng music course dahil pianist major ang kukunin ko? O dahil ba sa pag iwas at pambabalewala mo sa akin ngayon? Alin?" Chanyeol can feel his pain. Baekhyun's effect is still the same. He never forget him. He can't forget him. The love of his life.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did. I'm sorry for causing you too much pain." Nangingilid na ang luha ni Chanyeol. Pinipigilan niya iyon. Ayaw niyang makita siya ni Baekhyun sa ganoong sitwasyon.

"Ang daya mo! Bakit ako pwedeng umiyak sa harapan mo pero ikaw? You're preventing your tears to come out! Ang daya daya. Nakakainis." 

"May karapatan ka namang mainis. At magalit sa akin. Magkita tayo bukas. Pupuntahan kita sa apartment mo. Ipapaliwanag ko ang lahat." Pagkasabi niya non ay tinalikuran na niya ito.

Hindi naman siya binigo ni Chanyeol dahil kinabukasan ay pinuntahan nga siya nito. 

"Pasensya ka na kung magulo dito sa apartment ko. Maupo ka na lang doon sa bed ko. Sorry walang sofa."

"It's okay, Baekhyun. Don't mind me." Sabi naman ni Chanyeol. Naupo siya sa tabi nito. 

"Uhm... M-Magsimula ka na." 

"Hindi naging successful ang pag-eexpand ni appa ng business dito sa Seoul. Malulugi na sana ang shopping mall kundi lang iyon sinalba ng appa ni Kyungsoo. Naging sunud-sunuran kami sa mga Do. Appa even asked me to pursue Kyungsoo. Sinunod ko siya because I don't want to disappoint him. I set aside my dream to become a musician and I took business course. Para kay appa. Di kita kinontak sa loob ng isang taon dahil pakiramdam ko wala akong karapatan." Chanyeol cried.

"Chanyeolie naman. Alam mo namang nandito lang ako. Alam mo namang palagi kitang naiintindihan. Kaibigan mo ako." He hugged his friend. Chanyeol hugged him back. 

"I missed this. I missed us. I miss you Baekhyunie, my friend." Mariin na lang na napapikit si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Siguro nga hanggang friend lang ang tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Ang sakit isipin pero one sided lang siguro talaga ang pagmamahal niya para dito.

"I miss you everyday, Chanyeol. Please promise me, na hindi na tayo magkakalayo." 

"I promise. I will be with you until the end. Until magsawa ka sa mukha ko." Pagbibiro pa nito.

"I will never get tired of you. I will always love you...... My friend." He was about to spill it out pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. Sila pa rin ni Kyungsoo. kahit di siya sigurado kung talagang mahal ito ni Chanyeol, hindi dapat siya manira ng relasyon. 

Sinabi ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo ang tungkol kay Baekhyun. Ang matalik niyang kaibigan. Mahal ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo. Hindi nga lang katulad ng pagmamahal niya kay Baekhyun. Yung pagmamahal na di nawawala. Yung kahit tanggap mo nang hindi ka niya mahal ay patuloy mo pa rin siyang minamahal. Matagal nang sumuko si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Mas pinili niyang maging magkaibigan na lang sila dahil ayaw niyang mawala ito sa kanya. Simula nang mahalin nito si Sehun ay napag isip isip niya na kahit anong mangyari, mananatiling kaibigan lang ang tingin sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Nagsimula namang magselos si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Nahahalata na kasi niya na mahal ito ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman ginawa niya ang lahat para paglayuin ang dalawa. Hindi naman alam nung dalawa na mahal nila ang isat isa kaya naman madali para kay Kyungsoo na gawin ito. He bribed the university director upang alisin si Baekhyun sa university. Nagtagumpay naman siya. Alam niyang lalapit sa kanya si Baekhyun kaya naman inihanda na niya ang mga sasabihin dito.

"I'm sorry to hear that Baekhyun. You must be sad. If you want, I can help you to study abroad. May uncle ako sa Juilliard. He can accept you right away."

Pangarap ni Baekhyun ang Juilliard. Matagal na. Actually, pangarap nilang dalawa ito ni Chanyeol.

"Bakit mo ako tinutulungan? May kapalit ba ito?" Curious na tanong ni Baekhyun. He always trust his instinct. Alam niyang may hindi magandang sasabihin si Kyungsoo.

"I know you like Chanyeol. Or should I say that you love him. Ayokong makagulo ka sa relasyon namin. That's why I'm sending you away. At kung tatanungin mo kung sino ang nasa likod sa pagkatanggal mo sa University? My family." Kyungsoo smirked.

"Ganyan ka ba katakot na mawala sa'yo si Chanyeol? Eh ano naman kung mahal ko siya? Ikaw naman ang mahal niya." Malungkot na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

"Alam ko. Ayoko lang na nakikita ka sa university. Tanggapin mo na ang alok ko."

"Ayoko. Babalik na lang ako sa Bucheon." Pagmamatigas ni Baekhyun.

"Babalik ka sa lupalop na pinanggalingan mo? Paano mo ipapaliwanag sa parents mo ang pagkatanggal mo sa university? Ikaw lang ang inaasahan nila. At kung tatanggapin mo ang alok ko, matutupad mo ang pangarap nila para sa'yo. Maging praktikal ka. Ang hihilingin ko lang naman na kapalit sa'yo ay ang maglaho sa buhay namin ni Chanyeol."

Labag man sa loob ni Baekhyun, tinanggap niya ang alok ni Kyungsoo. Tuluyan na niyang nilayuan si Chanyeol. Siguro hanggang doon na lang talaga sila. Baka ito na ang solusyon para mawala na ang one sided love niya para sa kaibigan.

2016

World's Famous Pianist Byun Baekhyun is in South Korea..

Hindi na itinuloy ni Chanyeol ang pagbabasa ng article sa naver na nagsasabing nasa Seoul si Baekhyun. Matagal na niya itong kinalimutan. Masaya naman siya sa kung anong meron siya ngayon. He's now a business tycoon. Napaunlad niyang muli ang business nila at nabawi sa mga Do ang shares ng appa niya. Nakipaghiwalay siya kaagad kay Kyungsoo nang maiahon niya na ang Park Company. Nung una ay ayaw nitong pumayag ngunit nang bantaan niya ito na ilalabas ang mga anomalya ng appa nito sa company ay tinigilan din siya nito. Sa ngayon ay may asawa na ito, isang sikat na Football player na si Kim Jongin.

"Chanyeol. Can I come in?" Si Yoora. 

"Sure noona. Have a sit. What brings you here?" Inabutan siya ng ticket ni Yoora. "Ano ito?"

"Ticket sa concert ni Baekhyun." 

"Noona."

"Chanyeol, it's about time para magkausap kayo. May back stage pass yan na kasama. Kausapin mo siya. Pakinggan mo ang paliwanag niya. You still love him right?" Tanong nito.

"Yun na nga ang problema eh. Mahal ko pa rin siya. Pero iniwan niya ko. Naglaho siyang parang bula. Pinagpalit niya ako sa suhol ni Kyungsoo." Alam ni Chanyeol na si Kyungsoo ang nagpadala kay Baekhyun sa abroad. Bago sila magkahiwalay ay sinabi nito kay Chanyeol ang ginawa niya.

"Kung ginawa man niya yun, siguradong may dahilan siya. Nakausap ko na siya. Kung gusto mo raw na makipag-usap, okay lang sa kanya."

Napagdesisyunan ni Chanyeol na manood ng concert ni Baekhyun. Nasa VIP siya kaya naman alam niyang natatanaw siya ni Baekhyun doon.

Labis siyang namangha sa galing ni Baek sa pagtugtog. Kung noon ay marunong na ito, ngayon ay eksperto na ito sa pagpipiano.

Pagkatapos ng concert ay ginamit ni Chanyeol ang backstage pass upang makausap si Baekhyun. Pinapasok siya ng staff sa loob ng dressing room. Pinalabas ni Baekhyun ang mga staff niya upang makapag usap silang dalawa. Iniabot ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan ang dala niyang bulaklak.

"Thank you, Chanyeol. Maupo ka."

"Kamusta ka na, Baekhyun? Bakit ko nga ba naman itatanong pa eh mukhang ok ka naman?" 

Mula sa pagkakangiti ay biglang nalungkot si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol."

"Gumanti ka ba sa ginawa kong paglayo noon sa'yo? Sobra sobra naman yata ito Baek. Isang taon lang akong nawala pero ikaw anim na taon."

"I'm sorry."

"Nawala ka na lang parang bula. Tinanggap mo ang alok ni Kyungsoo. Mas mahalaga pa sa'yo iyon kesa sa akin?"

"Hindi naman sa ganon Chanyeol. Ayoko lang biguin ang pamilya ko. Mas pinili ko lang na pasayahin sila kesa sa sarili kong kaligayahan." 

"You have no idea what I've been through. Halos ikabaliw ko. Kung di pa kami naghiwalay ni Kyungsoo, di ko pa malalaman na tinanggap mo ang suhol niya." 

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa nalaman niya.

"Wala na kayo ni Kyungsoo?"

"We broke up two years ago. After mabawi ko ang lahat ng para sa amin. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing." Naihilamos ni Baekhyun kamay niya sa kanyang mukha.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Chanyeol asked while looking at Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun nodded.

"Minseok and I got engaged last year." 

"Bat parang di ka masaya?" Chanyeol asked.

"Hindi mo ba ako pipigilan?" 

"Why should I? Kung masaya ka naman." 

Naluha na nang tuluyan si Baekhyun. "Ganyan din sinabi mo nung naging kami ni Sehun. At hanggang ngayon na ikakasal na ko, yan pa rin ang sasabihin mo?"

"Ano ba gusto mong marinig mula sa akin? Na hindi ako masaya? Na gusto kitang pigilan? Hindi ko yan sasabihin sa'yo dahil ayokonh makasira ng happiness ng iba. Lalong lalo na ng sarili kong kaibigan." Pagkasabi niyon ay lumabas na si Chanyeol. Naiwan si Baekhyun na umiiyak.

 

"Hindi pa ba ulit kayo nag uusap ni Baekhyun simula noon?" Tanong ni Yoora sa kapatid.

"Hindi pa." Matipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Isang buwan na ah. Kausapin mo na ulit siya. Sige ka. Baka pagsisihan mo pag di mo pa siya kinausap. Sabihin mo na ang lahat sa kanya. Yung nararamdaman mo. Ang tagal tagal mo yang tinatago sa kanya. Eh ano kung hindi ka niya mahal? Huwag kang matakot. Mas masakit kung wala kang gagawin. Kung hindi mo susubukan."

Dahil sa sinabi ni Yoora ay natauhan si Chanyeol. Kailangan na niyang magtapat kay Baekhyun. Win or lose, at least nasabi niya. Napatingin siya sa calendar. February 6, 2016 bukas. Sakto, bubuksan na nila ang time capsule. Magtatapat na rin siya kay Baekhyun. 

Tinawagan niya si Baekhyun at kaagad naman nitong sinagot.

"Hello, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol. Napatawag ka."

"Alam mo ba kung anong meron bukas?"

"Oo naman. February 6, 2016. Our 17th friendship anniversary." 

"Let's go to Bucheon tomorrow. Sabay nating buksan ang Time Capsule. Plus may sasabihin ako sa'yo."

"Actually papunta na akong Bucheon ngayon."

"Excited?"

"Alam kong tatawag ka. Naramdaman ko. Saka kung di ka man tumawag, bubuksan ko mag isa yung time capsule."

"You're so persistent, Baekhyunie."

"I missed that. Walang tumatawag sa aking Baekhyunie maliban sa'yo." 

"I miss you Baekhyunie. I miss you so much."

"Mas namiss kita. Sana mapatawad mo na ako."

"Apology accepted. Kita na lang tayo bukas."

"Yeah. Marami tayong mapag-usapan."

"Basta kung ano yung nakasulat sa letter ko para sa'yo, ganoon pa rin ako hanggang ngayon. Bye. Dream of me."

"Good night Chanyeol."

12 midnight na nakarating sa Bucheon si Baekhyun. Pagkarating niya ay nakatulog na agad siya... 

4am.Nagising siya sa tunog ng cellphone niya. May tumatawag. Si Yoora.

"Hello noona? Napatawag ka?"

"Baekhyun.. Si Chanyeol.." Umiiyak ang nasa kabilang linya. Kinutuban na si Baekhyun ng hindi maganda.

"Anong nangyari noona? Anong nangyari kay Chanyeol?"

"He's gone. Bumangga sa truck ang kotse niya. Wala na siya. Wala na ang kapatid ko."

"No! Hindi totoo yan! Hindi!"

"Baekhyun, dead on arrival siya. I'm sorry." 

Baekhyun burst into tears. Hindi siya makapaniwala na wala na si Chanyeol. Wala na ang lalaking mahal niya. Napatingin siya sa phone niya. May message sa inbox galing kay Chanyeol.

Baekhyunie, Open the time capsule..

Lalo siyang naluha sa nabasa niya. Marahil ay isinend ito sa kanya ni Chanyeol bago ito malagutan ng hininga.

Dali dali siyang pumunta sa likod bahay nila. Hinukay niya ang time capsule nila. Agad niya itong binuksan.. Binasa niya ang letter ni Chanyeol para sa kanya.

February 6, 2016

Dear Baekhyunie,

You won't believe it but I love you. Naalala mo ba nung nilapitan kita habang inaalis mo ang mga cucumber sa pagkain mo? 7 years old lang tayo non pero alam ko na doon nagsimula ang fondness ko sa'yo. Mahal kita. Kaya nga nung sinabi mong gusto mong mag nurse, sabi ko magdodoctor ako, nung nagbago isip mo at sinabi mong gusto mong maging engineer, sinabi ko na gusto kong maging architect. At nung nakapagdecide ka nang gusto mong maging pianist, gusto ko na rin maging musician. Gusto ko kasi palagi kitang kasama. Ayokong nawaala ka sa paningin ko. Nag aalala ako lagi para sa'yo dahil madalas kang tatanga tanga. Muntik ka pang masagasaan diba? Sobra akong nag alala noon. Kasi mga bata pa lang tayo pinoprotektahan na kita.

Nasaktan ako nung naging kayo ni Sehun. Sinabi ko sa'yo na ok lang sa akin kahit hindi dahil mas mahalaga ka sa akin kesa sa nararamdaman ko sa'yo. Tanggap ko naman na hanggang magkaibigan lang tayo. Pero ang sigurado ako, kahit ibaon mo pa ang sulat na ito sa loob ng 50 years, nothing will ever change. Mahal pa rin kita. Kahit sa susunod kong buhay, gusto ko ako pa rin si Chanyeol na nagmamahal kay Baekhyun. 

Tandaan mo Baekhyunie, i love you. I love you. I love you. Love of my life.

Love,  
Park Chanyeol

Napahagulgol si Baekhyun sa sulat na nabasa niya. Hindi siya makapaniwala na hindi pala one sided ang pagmamahal niya para dito. Ano pa bang magagawa niya? Wala na ito. Hindi na niya muling makikita ang lalaking mahal niya.

Bumalik siya sa Seoul dala dala ang sulat niya para kay Chanyeol. 

"Baekhyun." Sinalubong siya ni Yoora. Inihatid siya nito sa harap ni Chanyeol.

Tiningnan niya ang malaking portrait nito. Tila nakangiti ito sa kanya.

"Ang daya mo naman. Ang daya daya mo, Park Chanyeol. Mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal kita. Di mo man lang sinabi sa akin na mahal mo rin ako. Ang unfair mo naman. Hayaan mo, sa next life sisiguraduhin ko na malalaman natin agad na mahal natin ang isat isa. Hindi na natin kailangan ng time capsule para magka aminan. See you in our next life. Gusto ko pa ring maging si Baekhyunie na nagmamahal kay Chanyeolie." Inilabas ni Baekhyun mula sa bag ang mason jar na naglalaman ng sulat niya para kay Chanyeol. Inilagay niya ito sa tabi ng jar na naglalaman ng ashes nito. Bago siya umalis ay ibinilin niya kay Yoora na isama iyon sa libingan ng lalaking mahal niya.

"Goodbye, Chanyeol. See you again in our next life. I love you." 

Baekhyun decided not to marry Minseok. He told him to give him enough time to think. Sinabi niya rin dito na huwag umasa at maghanap ng iba. Hindi niya alam kung kailan siya makakarecover. At kung gumaling man siya, naniniwala siyang hinding hindi niya makakalimutan si Chanyeol. Kahit kailan hindi na.


End file.
